


Sweet Surrender

by angelus2hot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: come_at_once, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sweet Surrender  
>  **Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,023  
>  **Summary:** Sherlock finally gives in.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'sweet surrender' at [come_at_once](http://come-at-once.livejournal.com)

As John and Sherlock stood in the middle of the room staring into each others eyes without saying a word something passed between them.

It was something Sherlock was unable and unwilling to acknowledge. He was the first to drop his gaze. "Make sure to lock up, won't you?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer but turned and walked towards his room.

"You're a bloody fool." The words were soft barely above a whisper as John glared at Sherlock’s retreating back. Although, he wasn't sure exactly which one of them he meant.

He stopped in his tracks and spun around to face John. "What's that supposed to mean?"

For a split second John was tempted to deny everything and pretend he hadn't said what Sherlock had heard but something inside of him snapped. He was so tired of denying what he felt, of denying himself what he wanted... what he needed. And he was way past tired of letting Sherlock get away with it too. He fixed Sherlock with his haughtiest look. "I believe the meaning speaks for itself."

Even though he was confused at the meaning it was still all Sherlock could do not to laugh at the look on John’s face. "Let’s pretend I’m not the smartest man we both know and you humor me."

The faint glow of light bathed John’s features and Sherlock watched mesmerized as each emotion played out on his face. Many of them he recognized but one gave him pause and made him want to run and hide, to do anything to escape the emotion he couldn’t name but one that petrified him all the same.

With a sigh John dropped his head. “Go on, Sherlock. Run. It’s what you’re best at.”

Slowly, after taking a deep breath he shook his head. This, whatever it was between them had been a long time coming and he was tired of fighting it. “I’m not running, John. Not this time. Not ever again.”

John’s head snapped up and his breath caught in his throat, his heart beat faster as he stared at Sherlock afraid to hope almost afraid to breathe. “What?”

With a smile on his face he repeated, “I’m not running.” Sherlock moved closer until they were almost touching and he could feel the heat from John’s body warming his own. “I give up, I give in.” He wanted to reach out and caress John’s cheek with the tips of his fingers, to caress his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb but he wasn’t sure if he should. Instead he whispered just in case his words weren’t spelled out enough for John. “In other words I surrender.”

John wanted to be eloquent to say things he knew Sherlock had never heard before, things that would make his heart melt and his cock hard but for some reason his brain couldn’t figure out a way to make his mouth say it. 

Without a word he began to slowly take off Sherlock’s jacket and unbuttoned his shirt before his hands slid across his chest and down his shoulders deftly removing his clothes as they went. His heartbeat thundered in his ears as his deft fingers quickly undid the zipper of Sherlock’s pants before giving him a gentle shove. As he watched the other man fall into the chair usually reserved for him, John couldn’t believe this was happening that he was finally going to know how Sherlock tasted.

“John?”

“Shh. Relax. This is going to feel so good. I promise.” Without another word John fell to his knees in front of Sherlock. He wanted to go slow really savor the moment, to enjoy the feel of Sherlock trembling beneath his tongue but John didn’t think he could he needed him too bad.

He paused, his fingers still caressing the base of Sherlock’s cock through the zipper opening as he whispered harshly, “Tell me you want this.”

Sherlock’s eyes glazed over and his mouth fell open in a soft moan as John’s fingers began to slide further down the length of him. “Mmmm..”

John leaned closer and blew gently into the opening of Shelock’s pants.

“Ahhh!!” The chair protested with a loud noise as Sherlock writhed against the pleasure coursing through his veins.

“Tell me.” John demanded as he guided Sherlock’s cock free of its confines. “I’ll stop.” He warned as he leaned forward and gently kissed the tip of his cock.

Those were the cruelest words Sherlock had ever heard. “I want this.” The words rushed from his mouth on a loud moan.

A harsh noise escaped him and echoed through the room as John took his cock deep into the warm cavern of his mouth. 

John’s lips locked around his cock and Sherlock’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as more pleasure than he had ever known washed over him. This was what he had been missing, what he had denied himself for so long. _How could he have been so stupid?_

Sharp, blunt teeth scraped gently against the tender skin as John wrapped his fingers around Sherlock’s engorged cock.

It was too much, the pleasure so intense it almost bordered on pain and he thought he was going to go insane with desire.

Sherlock hovered on the brink as John let his cock slip from his mouth and demanded, “Come for me.” Before he engulfed his cock once more.

The feel of John’s mouth sliding up and down his cock and those three little words whispered on the air in a tone he had never heard John use with him before was all it took to send him over the edge. 

Tremors wracked his body as his orgasm crashed over him. His fingers fisted into John’s hair and he pumped his hips faster encouraging John to take him deeper until he was spent and his body slumped into the chair.

John raised his head and looked into Sherlock’s eyes as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. “Such sweet surrender.”

A teasing glint glimmered in Sherlock’s eyes as he stared down at John. “Would you like to surrender?”

“God, yes.”


End file.
